Ojos
by Fitcherella
Summary: AU. Ficlet. Naomily; Effily. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... *English Translation in Chapter 2*
1. Ojos

AN: Esto no es un fic, para nada lo es...creo que ni llega a ser un ficlet pero igual lo cuelgo para las que me piden colgar cuando no puedo concentrarme y las que me dicen que nunca escribo en Español...y las que somos subnormales, que somos muchas.

Disclaimer: Skins no es de mi propiedad... y subnormal es mi palabra favorita de hoy.

* * *

**Ojos**

"Soy subnormal, eh?"

"¿Por?"

"Porque lo soy…porque me gustan tanto las chicas…porque me gusta una chica. Porque me gusta la peor chica…"

"¿Effy?"

"Aja…"

"Es guapa, Em…"

"Si…muy guapa…"

* * *

"Creo que son sus ojos…"

"Eh?"

"Los ojos de Effy…son lindos sus ojos…"

"Si…"

"De un azul hermoso, cristalino…como si cuando la miraras estuvieras viendo hacia el mar o algo así…"

"Aja…Oye, ¿terminaste con las anotaciones? Necesito hacer revisión…sabes que no puedo estudiar en casa con 16 hippies caminando en pelota…a veces odio a mi madre..."

"¿Eh?"

"Las notas Emily…necesito mis notas…para estudiar…los hippies no me dejan…"

"Si…los hippies…"

* * *

"Y su nariz"

"¿Qué nariz?"

"La nariz de Effy…¿Es perfecta, verdad? Simétrica, delgada, los huequitos son exactos…"

"¿Los huequitos?"

"Los de su nariz…son perfectos…"

"…"

"¿No crees?"

"Si…supongo que si…¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? Pensé que quizá podríamos…"

"...Sus labios es lo que más me gusta…"

"¿Lo que más tu gusta?"

"Bueno, no…lo que más me gusta es en verdad son sus ojos…es que míralos…uno tiene que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de esos ojos…"

"No, si ciego se tiene que estar…"

"Muy ciego…"

"Emily…creo que me voy a casa…"

"Espera…¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo demasiado que estudiar…"

"¿Y los hippies?"

"No lo sé…no sé qué haré con los hippies…tendré que ignorarlos, supongo…"

"Espera…no te vayas…ayúdame a repasar el modulo tres…"

"No sabes cuánto quisiera, pero en verdad debo irme…¿Por qué no le pides a Effy que te ayude?"

"¿A Effy? Estás loca? Nunca podría concentrarme…"

"Por…"

"Sus ojos…"

"Claro…es que hay que estar ciego para no ver esos ojos…"

* * *

_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver..._


	2. Eyes (English Translation)

AN: I got a couple of comments on why I didn't write this ficlet in English so since it's so short, I decided to translate it. There's a legitimate reason why I wrote it in Spanish, that's why it's in Spanish. I tried my best to translate it but sometimes it's hard to translate figurative stuff, you know...I hope it's good enough. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins and my favourite word for today is STILL "Subnormal"

* * *

Eyes

"I am a twat, aren't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am…because I like girls so much…because I like a girl so much…the worse of all girls.."

"¿Effy?"

"Yup"

"She's cute, Em"

"Yes, very cute"

* * *

"I think it's the eyes…"

"Wut?"

"Effy's eyes…they're gorgeous…"

"Right…"

"A beautiful, crystalline blue…almost as if you were looking into the ocean or something…"

"Right…Listen, are you done with my notes? I need to revise…you know I can't study at home with 16 hippies walking around in the nude"

"huh?"

"My notes Emily…I need my notes so I can start to study…the hippies don't let me study…"

"Yea…right…the hippies"

* * *

"It's the nose"

"¿What nose?"

"Effy's nose…it's perfectly symetrical…even the little holes are perfect. "

"Little holes?"

"The nose holes…they are perfect…"

"…"

"Don't you think?"

"Yea…I 'spouse…What are you doing tomorrow? I thought maybe we could…"

"Her lips are what I like the most"

"That's what you like most?"

"Well, no…I actually like her eyes better…but just…look at them…you'd have to be blind not to notice them…"

"Yup…you'd _have_ to be blind…'

"Very blind…"

"Emily, I think I am gonna head home…"

"Wait…you're leaving? Why?"

"I've got loads of studying to do…"

"Well, what about the hippies?"

"Dunno…I guess I'll have to try to ignore them…"

"Wait…don't go…help me review module three…"

"You know I'd love to, but I really _must_ go…why don't you ask Effy to help you review?"

"Effy? What are you nuts? I could never concentrate…"

"Why?

"Those eyes…"

"Right…you'd have to be blind not to see them. "

* * *

_There is no worse blindness than that of who does not want to see. _


End file.
